A Cup of Coffee, Hold the Yaoi
by Rockman SP
Summary: A Fallout Shelter One Shot 3: No Comments Necessary...


A Cup of Coffee, Hold the Yaoi  
By: Rockman SP

Dashing along the pathways in the Fallout Shelter, Rockman Special ran along, the sounds of his armored metallic blue boots drowned out by the headphones. He voice held a cheerful tone even in the late of night as he raced on into the Spammish Inquisition Forum.

"Answer Must Be Somewhere  
Watashi no koto dareyori mo shitteru  
Watashi dakara shinjirareru"

Rockman glanced at the topics, searching for the one in which he had been interested in for so long. "Oh, c'mon... Where is is...?" He continued down until he skidded to a halt, whipping around to take a longer gaze at one of the newer topics. "Huh... 'But not very hard' ...? And its by Creepy..." Normally one would think that common sense would kick in, and Rockman would decipher that an odd topic title made by Creepy would equal trouble, but unfortunately a quality Rockman picked up from his creator happened to be an incredible sense of curiosity. "Huh, can't hurt to have a slight peek..." He thought to himself, opening the door and striding into the open topic, pulling off the headphones in the process.

There didn't seem to be anything at all inside, the bare white walls mocking him as Rockman turned his head from side to side. "Well... That was a real let-down..." He sighed, ready to turn tail and head to Prismaya's topic. "...Rockman...?" The new voice caught him by surprise, instint forcing him to snap his waist around, his left fist already clenched. The green-haired bishoushen didn't even flinch, slumped lazily in the far back corner of the topic. There seemed to be something in his lap as he sat indian-style. "Creepy...? What in Faore's Wind are you doing in here...?" Rockman began to take a few steps forward before stopping dead in his tracks, finally noticing what was lying in his lap.

A small board, most likely cardboard, lay in his lab. Although the words were hard to make out because of the shadowing in the room, Creepy stood up, thus proving to Rockman his guess. "Will work for sex..." Rockman sighed, bringing a gloved hand to his face as he shook his head. "Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me...!" A frown adorned Creepy's face, lowering his face so that the shadowing made him seem even more serious as his hair covered one eye. "But I'm not doing anything too hard, so don't try anything too serious..." Rockman froze, his eyes snapping wide open. "Wha-! Ooohhh, nononoo... You've got it all wrong... I like yaoi, but not like THAT! I just don't swing that way..." He held a hand out as he began to back away slowly out of the topic. He stopped as he bumped into someone from behind, whipping around to come face to face with Sakura.

"Hey Rockman... What're you doing here..?" She gave a slight smile, taking a slight peek over his shoulders to notice Creepy. "Oh! Hi Creepy!" She called out, waving her arm to him. "Err... Hi Sakura... Look, I've gotta-" Rockman never got to finish his sentence as he felt Creepy's presence behind him. "Eep..." He sighed as Sakura sidestepped around him, taking a closer look at the bishoushen. "So Creepy, what's this... topic..." Her voice seemed to die as she slowly read his sign, looking to Rockman for a second before turning back to Creepy, then back and forth another time. "Wow... I didn't know you were into yaoi, Rockman..." An anger vein began to form on his forehead as he clenched his fist once more. "Look, I'm NOT into yaoi..." Sakura chuckled, patting him on the back. "It's alright Rockman, there's nothing to be afraid of... I'm sure Itachi will help you out..." That did it for Rockman.

"EEYYYAARRGGHHH!" He exploded in rage, blasting out of the topic and out of the Spammish Forum, Sakura trailing behind him and leaving Creepy to his own business. "Wait Rockman, come back! I can help!" The green-haired moderator simply stood there for a moment before another form walked in, wrapping her wings about her to fit through the topic door, uttering only a simple sentence.

"I could use a cup of coffee right about now..."  
-End-

Author's Notes: The song Rockman is singing is from Rockman EXE Stream: Be Somewhere.


End file.
